


Mordelia

by sunshinesimon



Series: Carry On Countdown 2017 [3]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesimon/pseuds/sunshinesimon
Summary: a fic that is mainly about mordelia and her relationship with baz (day 12 of the COC)





	Mordelia

In the summer and Christmas breaks, Basil and I would sometimes share his bed, especially on the nights where I couldn’t sleep. I would walk the long, dark hall that led to his room and climb into his too-high bed. Sometimes he wouldn’t be there, but he would always come eventually. Sometimes we would cry together, but only in the nights because that’s when no one would hear. I would cry about my nightmares and he would cry about the golden boy, the boy he could never had because he would never love him. I didn’t know who the golden boy was, even though Basil described him with such emotion.

‘He’s got bronze hair-no it’s golden, and his eyes are so very blue.’

‘Like the ocean?’ I asked.

‘No, they’re just blue. He’s the sun Mordie,’ he would say ‘and it’s like he’s a fire, you can’t get enough, but if you get too close it’ll burn.’

I never questioned that it was a boy, or who he was, because that’s for Basil’s mind only, and I would never try to invade his mind, just as he would never invade mine.

Some nights there was no crying, just laughter and his cozy fireplace.

When he was at school, the house would feel so cold and lonely, I may have three other siblings but I don’t like them as much. Baz is my favourite, partly because I’m his. My sisters are always together, and the baby is either with Mother or the maid or sleeping. But when he’s home, it’s like the house isn’t as big and empty anymore. We’d build blanket forts and watch movies. Baz would always cry the most in titanic, and later I’d ask why and he’d think for a moment but then answer;

‘Because I relate to it.’

When they’d say ‘I’ll never let go’ Baz would always say that one day that’s going to be made into a spell.

‘What type of spell?’ I’d ask.

And he’d say, 'I don’t know, but it’ll only work when your in love.’ And I’d always know what he was thinking of.

And at Christmas time we’d watch The Grinch, and we’d always laugh and drink hot chocolate, and exchange the presents we got each other. Sometimes I got him something that reminded me of the sun.

And in those months when he was gone, I was worried sick. Mother and Father always said that he was 'just on a holiday’ or 'he’s at school’ and even though I knew it wasn’t I would just nod and leave. When he came back I was so happy to see him, and when he saw me, relief washed over his face. I could tell he was sick, but I was just happy he was home.

And the winter when he brought home Simon Snow, I knew straight away that he was the 'golden boy’, not just because of how Basil described him, but because of the way he’d look at the boy, as if he provided the essence of life. Perhaps for Basil he did.

And I could see that his love wasn’t unrequited, the way Simon looked at him, was unmistakably lovingly. But it was like Simon didn’t know himself.

And now when I go to their flat we all have so much fun. Simon and I love watching Disney movies together, and we build forts, and I like playing with Simons tail. One time he took me flying and Basil almost had a stroke but it was so much fun. And now me and Baz watch titanic with Simon, and he cries even more that Baz. Sometimes Simon’s friend Penny is there too, and they tell me about Watford, Penny loves telling me about how the boys would always fight. After those conversations, Basil’s old problems made more sense.

My favourite thing though, is when they’re being soft with each other, because I love seeing Basil happy. He doesn’t cry anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> mordelia is precious we need more of her in wayward son!!


End file.
